


Something Sweet

by mywritingsucks



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Christmas Eve, Coffee Shops, Gen, I'm Bad At Titles, One Shot, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingsucks/pseuds/mywritingsucks
Summary: Hisoka's on the hunt for a spider on a snowy day.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [DungeonInspector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DungeonInspector/pseuds/DungeonInspector) in the [HunterXHunterChristmas2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HunterXHunterChristmas2016) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> "All I want for Chrismas is you!" "...No."

The man looked out the ceiling-to-floor window and watched as the snow fell in an almost entrancing dance. Inside the room was warm, but he could feel the outside cold if he pressed a hand against the glass. What was the point of being warm during the cold season? He may not like the cold, but it was that thought that finalized his plan to go outside while it was still snowing.

            After a long, lonely elevator ride down to the ground floor, the man headed towards the revolving door and braced himself for the incoming cold. Snow whipped about in every direction, carried by the wind people made as they entered and exited the building. Vaguely, he wondered why people insisted on staying at this particular hotel in Yorknew City. It always seemed to be right in the middle of the heavy snowfall.

            Even still, he had to admit that seeing the sight of the city covered in sparkling white was a breathtaking experience. Especially from a view like the one he had in his hotel room. So, why had the mad ventured out into the cold? Why, he had a spider to look for.

            Finding traces of a spider in winter would be difficult, but certainly possible. He was certain the little spider was in the city today. He did not know the reason, nor did he care. He only wanted one thing from the spider – a breathtaking experience.

            As the man wondered down the street, a little shop caught his attention. In the window was a little sign that promised free coffee inside. A grateful smirk spread across his pale lips. Coffee was wonderful during a cold day, but something about the allure of it costing him nothing made it all the better.

            He pushed the door open and a bell chimed to tell the owner of his arrival. He paid no attention to the employee behind the counter who has helping out another customer. Instead, he hurried into one of the booths and sat down quickly. The small menu on the table told him that the coffee shop offered the free coffee with the purchase of “something sweet!” so he let his eyes trail down the page in search for a dessert that would please him. Perhaps the fact that he would have to pay for said dessert is what made none of the items very appealing.

            “Merry Christmas Eve!” a cheery female voice greeted. He looked up from the menu to see a pretty blonde smiling down at him. He returned her smile with one of his own. “I’m training a newbie today, so I hope you don’t mind if things run a little slow!”

            Was it really Christmas Eve? He had lost track of the days, and months, apparently. The news certainly explained quite a few things, however.

            “That’s fine,” he replied with a nod, leaning back in his seat. He watched as she motioned for the newbie to join her.

            His breath caught as he saw the newbie employee.

            “My name is Mal, and this is Dan! He’s going to help me take care of you today,” she gestured to the man that was definitely not named Dan. Even with a bandage wrapped around his forehead, and his black hair falling down naturally instead of slicked back, he knew who he really was.

            “Dan” recognized him as well, yet kept it hidden fairly well. His eyes had widened slightly at the sight of him, and that was all.

            “Dan,” the waitress addressed him. “Why don’t you take his order on your own? I think you can do that!” Her smile was cute and polite, and so oblivious to the tension in the air.

            He merely nodded, and Mal took off to go take care of other customers. The two men stared at each other for a few seconds before the waiter decided to sit down across from him.

            “What are you doing here, Hisoka?” he asked in a low voice as to not be overheard. “I thought you left the city.” The expression he wore was enough to convince Hisoka that his sudden appearance was not welcome.

            “I came back for you,” Hisoka licked his lips and smiled. Just the thought of what could happen now that he’s found his little spider was enough to drive him crazy. “I guess this is what they call a ‘Christmas Miracle.’ Don’t you agree, Chrollo?”

            “No. Leave. I’m busy,” the leader of an infamous group of murderers and thieves currently working at a coffee shop said. “I don’t have time to deal with you at the moment.”

            “You think I’m going to let you get away this time?” The magician’s lips curled into a smile. “It’s due time for our fight. You have no excuses now, unless you’d rather wait until after I get my free coffee…”

            Chrollo closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh. He knew there was no getting away from Hisoka this time. “You need to order a dessert first,” he said, opening his eyes. “My shift ends soon. I’ll take you on then. _Away_ from this shop,” he added so forcefully that Hisoka wondered why he cared so much for the place.

            “Give me your finest dessert,” Hisoka decided at last. “Something that will really satisfy me. And do hurry up with my coffee, spider.”

            Chrollo narrowed his eyes, but slipped out of the booth and headed back towards the counter. Hisoka waited for a total of 3 minutes before Chrollo finally returned with a small plate and a mug that looked like a snowman. He set the place in front of Hisoka and then the snowman mug.

            The dessert he had picked out for Hisoka was just a simple coffee cake. Although, the magician had to admit, it did look rather delicious. He ate his cake in silence under the watchful eye of the spider.

            “Are you going to stand there the whole time?” Hisoka asked, taking a sip of the delightfully hot coffee. He licked his lips in appreciation of the warmth it provided.

            “Yes. Until you-” He let out a gasp as the building was thrown into darkness. Judging by the furiously blowing snow outside the window, the power had gone out due to the sudden blizzard currently raging outside. The leader frowned at the blizzard.

            The girl who’s name Hisoka had already forgotten told everyone to remain calm. She announced that the storm outside was too heavy for people to leave in and so she insisted on everyone staying inside. Hisoka soon joined Chrollo in the frown party.

            “…It seems our fight will have to wait, then…” Hisoka said, his displeasure clear in his tone. “This is why I dislike the cold.” He took another sip of coffee.

            Chrollo slipped back into the seat across from the clown. “It’s better like this,” he decided. “It’s the holidays – a time of peace. We shouldn’t disturb that.” He stared at Hisoka in the darkness. His eyes had adjusted well enough to see the reluctance in his features.

            Hisoka let out a soft chuckle. “Hearing that from you… It really is a Christmas miracle.” At least, for the people around them anyway. Hisoka finished his coffee in one last large gulp. “A temporary truce, then? For this special time of year?”

            “Until the end of this holiday,” Chrollo nodded in agreement although Hisoka could barely see him do so.

            In the end, Hisoka had found his spider after all. It was just his luck that he wouldn’t be able to fight him yet. But perhaps he was right, Christmas was no time to be fighting. The magician would to have to wait just a bit longer before he could crush his little spider.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably not what most people would think of when seeing the prompt, but this was the first thing to pop into my head when I read it.


End file.
